PosXNeg's News, Please Read
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Read inside. It explains my announcements.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION!**

**Stories for adoption:**

**1\. Promise Pair Charms**

**2\. Our Love**

* * *

**I feel bad because you want the continuation! But I can't. I'm trying so hard to get ideas for these stories, but it came to me. I'm the one who started these two stories, but I can't end them.**

**I want to start a new story. But I can't if I cannot lift these two stories off my shoulders. I know it's sudden and a foolish thing. You may say it isn't, but to me it is.**

**It makes me happy to know my stories are good, but are they really good? I want to make a story that can make my readers get more...suspense. A story that makes you think. Wonder. Motivated. And makes you frustrated that moment just happened.**

**They're so many stories like that, but there isn't an ending. I want to make a story that WILL have an ending. Something that'll make my story be read over and over again.**

**I know its a lot and so foolish! **

**But I'm gonna ask something that an author has never really requested.**

**To make this story an achievement, I would love for the authors to participate.**

**Just give me your characters name, hair and eye color, birthday, height, age, background, personality, weapon, power, style, and lover(opinional). Also, you decide if you want to add a parent(s), sibling(s), all, or none. Give them a name if you want to. Don't add any friends because I got that cover.**

**BUT that's if you want to participate.**

**I know it's a lot and maybe too much work for you, but it can be worth it.**

**I'll give you the title of this story if you decide to be part of this story.**

**Once you read this, think about it.**

**The sign up is done by February 10. After that date, it's too late to enter.**

**I'll be waiting.**

_~PositiveXNegative_


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention...**

**Hey everyone!**

**Lots of you entered, which made me really happy! It proved me wrong to myself... No questions on that, I'll mention it on the last day of entry!**

**Speaking(or writing) of entry, lots of you enters! You gave me good characters, but there's that _common _thing.**

**I wanted to make sure, but I kinda knew it was coming.**

**Okay, the _common _thing is something about the family. The tragic and _'D' _word. I couldn't write the same thing over and over again because it would get me dizzy and make me feel irritated. I'm just saying! Participants, don't change your characters! It's not easy making a character, so leave them be. They're good the way they are!**

**It's too late now anyway, but this is just a heads up to other authors who want to participate!**

**Now more tragic life about your character from this day forward! I have enough of those, which almost made me cry, 3 times already!**

**Besides, there needs to be more cheerful characters! There's only 1 or 2 with happy characters! It kinda makes it feel... less interested. So... BRING IN THE POSITIVE CHARACTERS!**

**Today is February 3, just 7 more days!**

**By the way, sorry if I'm asking too much! It's just positive characters are the type who make peoples life change in a way. Like Fine and Rein from Fushigiboshi no Futagi Hime!**

**Also, they're taken by 1 of the participants. So you can't use them.**

**I just wanted to post this to keep you guys updated.**

**But if you're curious on who's participating, I'll update them on the next news chapter. That's _if _want.**

**Participators, would you mind? It'll be easier for me, just a little bit. Plus I don't want anyone to complain about copycats. Or start doing stuff on whatever.**

**Besides, I have you in order, first to the last person who participated.**

**So yeah...**

**Anyway, 7 MORE DAYS!**

_~ PositiveXNegative_


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention...**

**I have something else to say!**

**Since I still have time, I'm going to update _one _story. Only one!**

**It also doesn't look like anyone wants to adopt my stories, I'll add them to the list.**

* * *

**1\. Crimson Soul**

**2\. Fate has brought us Together**

**3\. Forbidden Love between Maid and Idol**

**4\. Master of the Cross Keys**

**5\. Our Love**

**6\. Promise Pair Charms**

* * *

**You may ask, why am I doing this? Well...*chuckles*... I'm bored. Plus I don't know what to update.**

**Remember! The one with most votes is the one getting updated!**

**6 more days to sign up for the story! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Attention...**

**FINALLY! I was trying to find a way to contact all of you! It must have happened to you to! Were you unable to go on your account and try to update your stories as well?!**

**If you couldn't because it just showed a blank page that said something about the server, _thank goodness _I wasn't alone!**

**Anyway, looks like Promise Pair Charms got most votes!**

**Also there's only 3 more days!**

**And wow I have lots of characters! I'm gonna have to choose who's gonna be in it! I already decided who is!**

**If you don't see your character in the story, I'm sorry. The characters who aren't chosen for the story are probably gonna be in a different one. So your character won't be wasted!**

**Remember, 3 more days!**

_~ PositivexNegative_


	5. Chapter 5

**Attention...**

**Yesterday was the final day! All I need to do now is start putting in characters that'll be part of the story and update Promise Pair Charms. I would've updated it yesterday, but I was SO tired! I fell asleep and kinda got lazy, my bad~**

**Anyway, the story is gonna take awhile. It'll probably be posted by next Wednesday! So be patient till then!**

**Promise Pair Charms will be updated around this week! Look forward to that one as well!**

**I'm really excited myself!**

**Look forward to it and have a wonderful day!**

_~ PositivexNegative_


	6. Again

**ATTENTION again...**

**One of the authors have adopted one of my stories called Forbidden Love Between Maid and Idol, that means it's no longer mine. I will keep the first chapter, you'll know why later on.**

**Anyway I have decided who's going to be in my story! Here's the list of authors and their characters! If there isn't a star(*), that means your characters aren't in the story! But don't worry for those who didn't get in, you'll have a chance in a different story of mines!**

**For those who are going to be in my story, congrats and hope you'll be satisfied that your character will be in the story! I'll make sure your character is like its personality! If I make a mistake, please pm me and correct me! My memory isn't sharp, but my senses are!**

**Here's the list! Again, congrats to those who are in this story and I'm sorry for those who didn't get in! Trust me, it kinda does hurt me to choose! Every single character has a good background so it's hard to choose! It makes me want to cry to think about it! So please don't hate me! I'll say it again and one last time! _Your character will have a chance in a different story of mines!_ If I miss one, leave a review!**

***•Moonj2300**

**Name: Kaguya Aoyama**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eyes: Amber**

**Birth: February 14**

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 16**

**Background: Lost family in a young age and taken by an old couple who're very nice to her. She's cold to most people, except the couple since she lost her loved ones. Inside she's really nice, sweet, and protective to the people she loves. Very intelligent, but very dense about things such as love life.**

**Weapon: Maybe Scythe**

**Ability: Ice power**

**Style: Sorta pink, mostly black and red. Has red cross choker that her mother gave her.**

**Pairings: Anyone**

**Gender: Male**

**Name: Shinji Matsuyama**

**Description: He has short, messy brown hair with emerald green eyes. He has a small scar near his right eye. He is a bit tan from playing soccer. He is popular with both boys and girls alike because of his looks and his athletic ability.**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 5'8**

**Birthday: June 26**

** Background: He comes from a well known family because his dad (56 years old) owns a business. His mom(48 years old) is also a well known lawyer and his older sister Minami (20 years old) is the top of her class. His dad works most of the time but still tries to spend time with his family.**

**Personality: Cheerful, Outgoing, Smart, Loud, Responsible, A gentleman, Loves animals, and is a good leader.**

**Weapon: A sword with a blue handle and a black and silver gun with a dragon mark.**

**Power: blue and red fire**

**Style: Usually a t shirt, jeans and sneakers outside of school.**

**Lover: ****Kaguya**

***•Mustache Rin**

**Name: Kuro Tsubasa**

**Hair: black**

**Eyes: Sea blue**

**Birthday: June 18**

**Height: 168cm**

**Age: 16**

**Background: Father left her and her mother for another woman. So she hates her father. She lives in a poor life and to make things worse, her mother is ill. Mother's name Rin.**

**Personality: Can be deadly, but also kind and gentle. Sometimes emotionless and very perv.**

**Weapon: Blue scythe like grim **** reaper, but just a bit of blue on it.**

**Lover like crush: Akashi Seijuro**

**Power: water mix fire**

**Style: Cross dresses as a boy in public so no one knows her identity**

***•CheshireNyan**

**Name: Utsubyo**

**Hair Color: Silver White**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Birthday: 10/31/1997**

**Height: 6''6**

**Age: 17**

**Background: At the age of 13 he and a group of powerful friends attempted to perform Dark Magic (which in his realm is dangerously powerful) and ended up becoming a mass slaughter when a being named Kara escaped the spirit zone. The being ended up possessing Utsubyo and absorbed the energy from his friends, killing them. Finally he regains his sanity and locks Kara somewhere deep in his mind. He is able to tap into Kara's nearly infinite energy and use it. **

**Personality: Particularly friendly and easy going. He is very timid and tends to hide behind his white mask.**

**Weapon: Machete**

**Power: Dark Magic, Rage (A backup energy which is used when he has little Dark Energy left. Causes him to lose his sanity until he runs out of rage.)**

**Style: Black clothes (Jeans, t-shirt, black nails and a snake bite)**

**Lover: None.**

***•coco2012**

**Name: Evangeline Hime(nickname:Eva)**

**Gender: girl**

**hair:has red hair that reaches her ears**

**eyes: violet eyes**

**birthday: August 12th**

**height: 50.5 in (she's short because she's young)**

**Age:8**

**Backround: She lives the life of luxary in the Sunny Kingdom palace as a princess. She has two moms who rule as the queen together and her "dad" is the ex-husband of one of her moms. She's been given everything she ever wanted since the day she was born.**

**Personality: Spoiled, stubborn: she thinks she can get away with everything because she's royalty. She's very mischievous and mean as she likes to pull pranks on everyone even if she can get caught. Tons of people call her The Demon when she gets an attitude that makes her angry at everyone. She's only nice to her moms, dad, twin sister and older siblings( most of the time).**

**Weapon: Smoke bombs- she figured out how to make them after reading a few science books and she uses it a lot on everyone. The smoke bombs hurt people's eyes and allows for a stealthy escape.**

**Crush: Aero Mill- a prince from the Windmill Kingdom.**

**Power: she can move things with the Prominence but her powers so far are limited to that.**

**Style: She likes wearing fancy clothes and decors. Her dresses always reach her knees and she wears white 1-inch heels with almost every outfit she has. She likes to put hair accessories on even when she's sleeping and she has a new one on every day.**

**Family: twin sister-Mira Hime, older brother- Lumino Hime, older sisters-Fine and Rein, parents- Elsa, Moon Malia, and Truth**

**Name:Mirabella Hime(nickname:Mira)**

**Gender:girl**

**hair:long curly violet hair that reaches her mid-back when loose**

**eyes: ruby red eyes**

**Birthday: August 12th**

**Height:51 inches tall**

**Age:8(She's 2 minutes older than Eva)**

**Backround: Like her sister, she was raised in the Sunny Kingdom palace by their two moms and their dad. Mira never liked getting things handed to her whenever she wants so she asked her mothers if she can get a home in town and be treated like a commoner in the kingdom. Her mothers refused but Mira in turn refuses to accept anything they give her besides her home so Mira works for everything she gets in town. Most of the time, Eva pulls her into her devious schemes and it results in Mira getting hurt or in trouble.**

**Personality: determined,tough, tomboy, sociable, gentle**

**Weapon: twin katana blades- after some begging she convinced both her mothers to let her try sword fighting and as she was trying out different weapons she realized that she liked using the katana blades more than anything**

**Crush: Prince Drop from the Waterdrop Kingdom(Although she doesn't like to admit it)**

**Power:she can use the Prominence like Eva in terms of moving things but she is much more powerful than her sister as she can even do hypnosis**

**Style: Mira often wears jeans, hoodies, and sneakers. She always has a pair of headphones around her neck and she rides on a skateboard very often.**

**Family: same as Eva**

**Name:Lumino Hime(nickname: Lumi but he hates anyone but his mothers calling him that)**

**Gender:boy**

**Hair: short violet hair with a red outline**

**eyes: one ruby red eye, one violet eye**

**Birthday:March 22**

**Height:65 inches**

**Age:12**

**Backround: He is the first prince of the Sunny Kingdom so he's always babied by his mothers even if he doesn't want them to. He works hard day and night to learn how to be a proper prince since he was named "the most unprincelike prince in the history of The Mysterious Star". He soon has to go to the Royal Wonder Academy to learn more and he idolizes his "dad" and wants to be a great king like him.**

**Personality: Lumino is very carefree and calm but when he sets his mind to something no one can stop him from achieving his goal. He is very protective of his younger sisters and he is very much into romance like his older sister Rein. Girls are always after him for his looks and gentle personality.**

**Weapon: sword-he's loved sword fighting since he was 4 and could hold a sword so he practices it every day**

**Crush: Princess Blaze of the Flame Kingdom( he's always trying to defend her and he sends her flowers a lot)**

**Power: Lumino can increase certain aspects of himself(like strength or speed) for a short amount of time using the Prominence**

**Style: Lumino dresses in normal prince attire except he refuses most of the time to wear a cape or a crown since it annoys him.**

**Family: same as Eva and Mira**

**• Animewovles**

**Name: Yuki**

**Looks: Shoulder length brown hair, bloody red eyes, light freckles, and large scar running down her back**

**Birthday: April 20**

**Height: 5'4**

**Age: 14**

**Background: Her parents gave her up for adoption a few days after her birth, at the age of 12 she found out about her parents and her twin brother (who her parents kept) and she headed out into the world to find her twin**

**Personality: Shy around new people, a bit distant, gets sick easily, scared of being alone, and constantly has nightmares**

**Weapon: twin double edged sword, the first handle is silver with a gold rose in the middle and the second handle is gold with a silver rose in the middle**

**Style: Ripped black jeans, black hightops, red tanktop (doesn't really show) black jacket over it, ripped black gloves, and a black beanie on her head (is often mistaken for a boy but doesn't say anything about her being a girl)**

**Power: Fire**

**Lover: ?**

**Twin Brother: Kouji**

***• MyDarkAngel030**

**Name Akina tori**

**Hair: Long that reach to her hips and its color is light-amethyst**

**Eyes: Left eye (red) right eye (blue)**

**Birthday: February 14**

**Age: 14**

**Height: 4 feet and 2 inches**

**Personality:Nice, kind, caring , honest, obedient, quiet, shy, friendly.**

**Weapon: gun and sword**

**Power: Wind**

**She doesn't like showing out her skin. She always wear shorts that reaches to her knee, she wears T-shirt and sometimes sweaters.**

**BACKGROUND: Akina is a quiet and silent girl, she is also shy. She doesn't know how to react in front of others. She's not that good at handling love life. But she's smart, when she was eigth years old she and her parents got into an accident. And resulted that she was the only one who survived, her eyes was transplanted with a new one. When she move to her aunts house, that was the time she trapped herself in her room and never had a good connection with her relatives, she turned quiet. But with the help of his boyfriend Duke Makoto. She became warmer and friendly again, he healed her suffering heart.**

**•Ceria Crimson**

**Name: Victoria Crystals**

**Gender: girl**

**Age: 14**

**Eye Colour: Light Blue**

**Hair Colour: Very light pink (almost white)**

**Weapon: Twin ribbons**

**Power: wind**

**Background: traditional family**

**Things about her: VERY shy around boys**

**Family: overprotective brother**

***• Ai Koukigyoku**

**Name: Hotaru**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair: Long pitch black hair that comes to her hips**

**Eyes: Blood red eyes**

**Birthday: April 12th**

**Age: 16**

**Height: 1.63m**

**Weapon: A sharp curved sword**

**Power: Fire《also have the power to communicate with fireflies》**

**Personlity:**

**Hotaru is a quiet, mysterious girl. She acts cold to strangers but when you get to know her she is a VERY competitive person. She doesn't like to laugh.**

**Background:**

**She lost her family. She was abandoned in a snow blizzard when she was 3 as her parents hoped she will die. Since then, she never learned to love until she meets (you know know who.) She was raised by a villager nearby.**

**She had 1 older sister named Yuzu and a twin brother named Atsuo**

**Crush: Shade**

***• LovelyAlice3452**

**Name - Mitsuki Sakura**

**Gender - Girl**

**Hair - Cherry Pink up to her high thigh and a headband with fluffy cherries on it.**

**Eye Color - Light blue**

**Birthday - May 29**

**Height - 5'2**

**Age - 14**

**Background - Mitsuki is a kind and gentle girl. She loves to make people happy and loves flowers. Extremely smart and very athletic. Even though she's small, she doesn't care. She lost her parents when she was 3, but now lives with her big brother, Sora, and big sister, Hime, traveling around the world, sometimes every 3 years.**

**Personality - Mitsuki is kind, gentle, mysterious, and a bit shy around the boy she likes, Shiro**

**Weapon - Twin Swords. Both swords have a pink cherry blossom on the bottom of the center of the swords, and the rest is silver.**

**Power - Blue fire ( God's Fire )**

**Style - Usually wears pink and yellow Lolita clothes that are not so puffy. When using her power and weapon, she changes her clothes to a pink tank top, with a yellow sweater and a yellow mini skirt. Socks up to her high thigh, and pink tennis shoes. Always wears her hair down with a little ponytail with a little bit hair on the right side of her head, and a headband with a fluffy cherry on the side on the headband.**

**Lover / Crush - Shiro Subaru**

**Parents - None**

**Siblings - Big bro - Sora Sakura / Big sis - Hime Sakura**


	7. Sorry!

**Sorry!**

**Looks like the story will be coming out later! I didn't have time to write much because of school and exhaustion!**

**Most of you understand school makes us busy and makes us tired by the end of the day! They're also other stuff that is needed to be done like chores and homework!**

**I'm writing very little because of school and sucky WiFi/Signal. I would write my stories with my laptop, but I think I may have caught a virus so I don't want to risk it. I've been using my phone to write my stories. That's why my grammer can be misspelled and missing words! Plus my phone is starting to lose battery quickly so I have to be careful!**

**I really want to do something as an apology, but right now I'm sleep because its very late and I have school in the morning.**

**Our times may be different so I'll just say the location I am so you can check later. You can leave a review about your location, but not the city or location. Just the nation.**

**I live at North America, California. I would put this at my profile, but I just thought of it right now and I'm very tired.**

**I'll try to update Promise Pair Charms, but I'm having trouble what I should do at the chapter. I don't want to spoil it for others, so if you want to know so you can give me ideas, leave a pm. Thanks very much.**

**And the story with the participants, I'll do my best to make the story in the weekend. But I'm not keeping any promises that it'll be done in the weekend.**

**Leave a review if you have any questions and I'll answer them when I get the chance...**

**Goodnight!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Announcement time for the one and only, PositivexNegative! Or PosXNeg for short!**

**The story with the others will be postpone till April! Still need to sort out the details with my bro. He's helping me make the story... It's good to have help from a sibling!**

**Hang in there everyone!**

**I really need to make a schedule on how I'm going to update my stories...**

**So for the time being, I came up with a new story! Of course, you're the ones going to choose the pair. Only 3, or 4, answered the first question! The second question is something you all cannot miss!**

**This story will be called _Love for a Lady_, got the idea from love games(don't judge!).**

**That's all I have for today.**

**OH! One more thing!**

**It's a question for the authors.**

**I posted_ Love for a Lady_ and it's only showing up on my page. How is that happening and how do I fix it? If you do know that'll be a great help!**

**Okay, that's all!**

_~PosXNeg_


	9. For the future of my stories!

**Hello precious readers and fellow authors!**

**It's PosXNeg with some important news! But first I'd like to thank you for taking the time to actually read this message! You have no idea how much that means to me!**

**The reason for this announcement is for the future of my stories!**

**I'm not asking for requests because I already have too many on my mind and a list of my own stories! I decided to open a question box or suggestions for your favorite story(ies) and I'll be sure to answer as quickly as I can!**

_**NO REQUESTS!**_

**I'm sorry for those who wanted a requested story! I actually still have to finish one, but that one is my final one!**

**Just questions or suggestions.**

**If your opinion isn't here, you can still tell me through pm or review.**

**Sorry for taking your time, but thank you because you'll be very helpful and make me an author you can feel free to ask anything or tell me anything!**

**You can say we're all friends from here ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**

**For that I'm grateful!**

**Thank you again!**

_**\- PositivexNegative**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops**

So I told myself to update Cute Little Maid. I've been writing it little and little.

I hate to make you guys wait because stupid me keeps making more stories :') So sorry

It's because...well...I decided to make it a lemon chapter. I already put a warning in the beginning of the chapter and already planning on making a clean chapter for those who want to keep their innocence and purity.

To be honest, I didn't realize how much you guys like/love that story so that encourages me to update it as soon as I can. Which we all know is not possible.

Trust me. I'm doing my hardest on updating the story, but I get stuck :') . I already decided to write a lemon chapter, but I don't know how to go through with it. I get stuck and begin to wonder some things. I do a little research...which is hard because we know where to find this stuff.

Then the big question came up!

Since this is going to be my first lemon chapter, I don't want to overdo it. Should it only be one pairing or all of them? I'd honestly want to do one pairing(and we all know which one of you read my stories)! But that'd leave out all the others and they need to shine too!

I already did a ReinXBright one shot, but no lemon on that one because it's suppose to be pure innocent -3-

If you guys want, I can write a one shot of AltezzaXAuler and TioXSophie?

I'm not sure what I'm known for, but I know I have lots of grammar mistakes from my stories.

So what should I do for Cute Little Maid? That's the story that's been bugging me since the first chapter. You guys really like it and I'm thankful for that! But I'm not the type who's taking all the credit here! I did say I'll announce the person who requested it so credit should go to that person as well!

Now before I begin to ramble because I always do ^_^"

To answer your question, Yukari, I'd answer it in pm but I can't.

The person who adopted 'Forbidden Love Between Maid and Idol' doesn't look like they'll update it anytime soon so it be kinda pointless to tell you... So sorry about that. As for discontinuing 'Promise Pair Charms', _I didn't have the heart to update it anymore_. Don't get me wrong! I still have the document for the next chapter, but every time I try to update it my fingers freeze in place and automatically go to a different document. I'm actually surprised. I don't think anyone asked why I discontinued it so thanks for asking!

I know it doesn't make sense now, but hopefully it will in the future.

That's all I really needed to get off my chest at this point.

So tell me what you guys want for the next chapter of Cute Little Maid!

Hehehe don't hold back!

PosXNeg out!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Mini Story : Relatable Author Things**

**me: Okay! Gotta update that story! For sure I'll finish it!**

**Mind: Wait! I just came up with a new story! You have to write it down!**

**Me: *is unsure* B-But I need to update the story or else I won't be able to**

**Mind: IF YOU DON'T MAKE THIS STORY, IT'LL BE FORGOTTEN AND WHAT IF IT TURNS OUT REALLY GOOD?!**

**me: *gulps* You have a point...but I wouldn't have time for the other stories?**

**Mind: You'll get to them soon! Just focus on the new story!**

**Me: Kay!**

_**Daily struggles. Help me. I'm planning on writing a new story. Plus I wanna make that story I promised you guys. Remember? With those characters I asked? I'm gonna make some changes on who's going to be in it so look forward to it!**_


End file.
